


StringBound (Discontinued)

by Nan0Byt3



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Haunted Puppets, Puppets, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nan0Byt3/pseuds/Nan0Byt3
Summary: A twisted version of the Puppet AU for A Hat in Time.Lukas (Snatcher/The Prince), MJ (Moonjumper), Valorie (Vanessa) and Hailey (Hat Kid) discover the supernatural as they investigate the disappearance of their co-workers.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 86





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first ever fic over something I’ve been obsessed with. If the grammar is bad I’m so sorry. English is my native language but I speak and write like a potato. This story is based off the puppet au that the AHiT fandom has built up.  
> This is my own special twist on it, I’ve dubbed it Stringbound and it’s a variant of the haunted puppets idea.

“Oh gods I’m late!” Lukas opened up the studio back doors. He was an average guy. Tall with light auburn hair that hung down to his neck. He wore it in a low ponytail except this time it was more of an unkempt rats nest with a band hidden inside. Tired and panicking his eyes gave the illusion of flickering fire in the light as he sought the terminal to clock in. Groaning in frustration until he found that he was right in front of it. He berated himself as he clocked in at the terminal, letting out a sigh of relief that he wasn’t _that_ late. Lukas slipped into the backstage store house, meeting up with the extras.

“Hey guys! Sorry,” he repeated to each group he passed.

He sighed as he jogged to the far back where the puppets were, passing the large stage props and sets. Slipping past the door and through the mess of fabrics and shelving.

“Hey Lukas,” He heard someone.

Lukas stood there like a deer in the headlights before his friend MJ emerged.

MJ laughed nervously, “Late again?”

“Always late, never early! Such is the fate of a law student!” Lukas responded, dramatically. 

MJ turned on some lights, making the room much more visible. Puppets and puppet parts were strewn about. Craft supplies in tubs littering the shelves and floors. He himself was now more visible. MJ moved his dyed blue hair out of his eyes while his eyes of a similar shade shined with mirth. Pushing up his red oval glasses and smiling at Lukas.

MJ sat at his messy workstation, working on the villain character for the studio's new chapter to their show.

He presented it to Lukas, “You like him? He’s the new guy.” 

The puppet was a long purple worm-like creature that looked like it’d stand at 5 feet if it had legs. Instead it had one long tail, like a mermaid gone wrong. Its yellow jack-o-lantern-like face made Lukas uneasy. It had little noodle arms to match its noodle body, but one was missing.

“It’s… missing an arm?” Lukas raised a brow in confusion, “and please tell me this isn’t the character _I’ll_ be playing.” he looked the puppet over again.

“Sadly for you, this is your soon to be puppet,” MJ looked at him smugly before picking up the other arm, “As for the arm, it wont stay on! I've tried glue, sewing. The thing just pops right off.”

“He’s trying to help you out by giving you a _hand_ , don't berate him!” Lukas joked, chuckling at his own hilarity. 

MJ was mildly amused, “Well tell him to stop, we need him ready before the script gets done.”

“How’d I get roped into this anyway? I was supposed to be a stagehand, not some soon-to-be villain!” Lukas changed the subject.

“You laugh and cackle like a bad guy, you’ll be fine!” MJ tried to convince him, setting down the big puppet and going over to his side to stand by him. He’s a bit smaller than Lukas, but definitely looked like a skinny twig next to him.

He patted Lukas on the shoulder, Lukas giving him a look of annoyance. 

Lukas quickly changed the subject, “We’ll get you the scripts as soon as we can.”

“ _Can’t wait_ ,” Lukas responded sarcastically.

MJ changed the topic again, hopeful to make Lukas feel better, “How was that exam you took?”

“Boring but I think I aced it. I’m happy I finally got done with this semester. Survived!” Lukas waved his hands. He spoke with his hands a lot. You could tell what his mood was by them. When he stops speaking they clasped together. MJ does it too, and must've picked up that habit from him, sometimes even mimicking some of Lukas’s movements. From the amount of time they spend together, you’d think they were related or something!

“I’m proud of you Luke,” MJ smiled, “you know law school sounds tough. I’m surprised you even went that path. I thought you’d be an actor or a professional dancer!”

Lukas scoffed, “MJ, Mike, _buddy…_ You should know me by now! We’ve known each other for like 10 years? I’ve always been fascinated by law stuff!” He held MJ by the shoulders.

“I know, I know! But my point still stands, nerd,” he poked Lukas in the stomach, laughing.

Lukas chuckled before turning away from MJ, “I better get going before I really get counted as late.”

“Oh, Luke!” MJ stopped him, “Did you hear they just fired Benjamin?”

“What? Seriously? What happened?” Lukas twisted back around, interested in some gossip.

“Apparently they found a replacement for him. Beta Kid was scrapped as a main character and now they’re looking for another to fit this new character they dubbed ``Hat Kid``, “ MJ explained, trying his best not to be biased.

“Man, that’s something,” Lukas said, amazed, “Well I hope they find someone quick! Can’t run a circus act without the leading monkey!” Lukas said with a smile and shrug, leaving MJ to work on his puppets.

He sighed as he left the puppet room, “God those puppets scare the hell out of me.”

Lukas rolled his eyes before heading on, bumping straight into Valorie. A shorter curly blond haired woman with dark brown eyes. The type of eyes that make you shake in your boots in fear. Just like her character Vanessa she was stone cold, but her appearance wasn't to be judged. She was actually a nice and caring lady, a previous stage hand just like Lukas before she was promoted. Running into her was like running into a stone wall.

Lukas let out a small squeak, “Sorry,” he apologized to her while backing up.

Valorie shoved some box into Lukas’s arms, “Blake told me to get you to work and to tell you you're late again.”

“I know, I know..” Lukas shifted, holding the box more properly. Lukas knew hearing this warning was bad for him. Blake was not the man to mess around with. Blake’s Irish accent and booming voice was loud enough to cause earthquakes. 

“Where did they need this?” He asked her.

“They are puppets, you should take them back to Mike,” Valorie pointed behind Lukas, “Come back to me when you need more work.”

She turned and left, leaving Lukas there. His heart rate spiking as he opened the box,

Inside was a large wooden puppet tied with its own bright red strings, with its legs rotted off and its head in the shape of a crescent moon.

It sent chills down Lukas’s spine.


	2. A False Sense of Normality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved making this chapter in particular. Always been a fan of slice of life stuff and interaction between best friends.  
> I'm sorry for any grammar or spelling errors in here. My editor was out this week so I had to do it myself.

Hat Kid stepped forward on the pathway, being swooped up by a trap. Something freed her and she dropped to the floor, her brunette hair getting in her face before she met the ground. Rising from the floor was a tall slender ghost, its face glowing yellow. 

It laughed before shouting, “FOOOOOOOOOL! You blew it! You totally screwed yourself!” Snatcher began, “Nobody enters my home and leaves in one piece!” His ghostly voice echoed throughout the shadowy dimension they were in.

The villain ghost stretched out its two arms, making one of them pop right off. There was a short pause before it sent the whole crew behind the scenes into a fit of laughter and groans.

Lukas, in his full black clothing, rose from behind the puppet as Blake called, “Cut! Cut! Lad, ya gottah stop doin’ that!”

Blake's words were followed by Lukas laughing, “Not my fault, look at this thing!” He said, still in character, while waving the detached arm in the air, “I’ve got noodle arms!” Hailey laughed as Lukas did so. She took off her hat, sighing.

Lukas handed off the puppet to the crew to get it fixed before coming up to Hailey and high-fiving her,“Great job out there, kiddo. I’m so glad they went with you as the main character, you play Hat Brat so well!” Lukas smiled jokingly. He then flipped off his voice modulator and slipped it off.

She bashfully smiled, "Thanks! I'm still hammering out the kinks. Being a silent protagonist is hard when all I want to do is call you an expired ramen noodle!” 

Lukas shrugged, "At least you got it easy! I've got a second character to play and those dreaded monologues to memorize," he faked a gag and chuckled, messing up Hailey's hair.

He looked over at the crew, panicking to put the Snatcher puppet back together, "I don't think we'll have the rest of tonight for shooting.. Snatcher's been pretty beat up these past shooting days.."

"Your dramatic movements must be doing it, though let's be real, it was kinda falling apart when you got it," Hailey commented.

"Yeah that is true," Lukas looked back at Hailey, "Though... I have noticed that it gets torn up or twisted in some threads in the storage room. Don’t know if it’s the crew or not.."

He backpedaled while letting out a nervous laugh, "But! That’s just me being paranoid I guess..Storage rooms full of lifeless puppets sorta freak me out,"

"You're telling me.." Hailey said with a short laugh of her own, “You think someone's using it at night?"

Lukas hummed, resting his face in his palm, "No one comes to the studio around night though, if it is someone they're doing it right at closing. Or maybe it’s that other-" He stopped himself and shook his head, "That's a thought for another day though!"

There was a long pause before Lukas spoke up again, "If Blake calls it off here, wanna come with me for some dinner? I got a little extra cash from moving props around," he offered Hailey with a smile.

Hailey’s face lit up again, "Yeah! Food sounds great!" She was full of child-like enthusiasm. "I get _soooo_ hungry from doing god knows how many shoots of the same thing!"

Lukas mirrored the same enthusiasm, "I was thinking something like Macca's?"

"Yes!" Hailey said, jumping with excitement, “Gods yes!”

Lukas laughed, "Alright, let me go check with the director first and see if MJ would like to join us!" He pointed towards the angry gathering of people near the backstage entrance.

Hailey watched him go before wrapping her arms around her waist and stomach. The aching in her stomach reminded her that I hadn't eaten in a couple days. She made her way backstage into the changing room to get out of Hat Kid’s costume.

Lukas already had things gathered and ready to go, talking with a rather nervous looking MJ. 

Hailey waved at him as she headed in to get changed in one of the changing rooms.

"This is the third time this week though! Someones got to be sabotaging us!" MJ rattled off, "I make them to last Luke!"

"I know you do, but to be honest I don't trust the clean up crew.. I think it's more their carelessness," Lukas shrugged, "it happens dude."

"Hey MJ," Valorie said cheerfully, joining them, "whatever the case, you've got your work cut out for you, the thing looked pretty torn up." She found the air to be a little tense but not outright terrible.

MJ let out a small cry, rubbing his face, "If this keeps going we aren't going to have a Snatcher puppet!"

Lukas looked at Valorie with a helpless look, "I'll email Dan tomorrow,"she told MJ, "We'll figure this out-“ 

“-But for now,” Lukas whipped out his keys and twirled them, "We've got Macca's to go to."

MJ sighed, rubbing at his face to wipe away his tension, "Alright, if you say so.."

"Macca's!!" Haily said excitedly from behind MJ making him jolt from the noise.

Hailey's excitement made Valorie chuckle. 

"Alright let's get going," Lukas led the way out of the studio's back door and into the parking lot as Valorie said her farewells.

The night was still young, the sun just now setting. They stopped at Lukas’s old red beaten truck. Lukas opened up the drivers side and climbed in, unlocking the other door manually.

“Hop in, fools!” He said as he got more comfortable in his seat and started up the car.

MJ helped Hailey into the truck before getting in himself, "Are you sure you want to pay for both of us Luke?" He asked.

"Hey now, let's not over think this, I might change my mind, " Lukas joked, turning on the car. The old engine sounded god awful. He drove off, hitting a curb on the way out, before heading out into traffic.

Hailey bounced excitedly in the middle car seat, full of twitchy energy. Seattle was a busy city this time of evening, dinner time being so close and the people getting off work.The street lights flickered on, as they rounded a corner to Macca's.

Lukas pulled into a spot and parked, putting on his emergency brake, "Alright We're here, go wild!" He yelled excitedly. 

MJ hopped out of the truck, helping Hailey out. She moved like a squirming cat wanting to be let go.

MJ commented, "Man, it's been a while since we've been out like this. Wish we could do it more often..." 

He finally let Hailey go, watching her speed off like she was on fire into Macca’s. Lukas and MJ followed quickly behind her, not wanting her to be alone in a shady place like this. The inside was just a regular fast food place. The workers were busy maintaining the lines that form in the drive thru, so it took a moment for them to come and take their order. Lukas paid and gave everyone their cups. MJ went straight for one of the tables in the corner, liking the isolated booth. Sighing as he sat down, only to have to scoot over for Hailey.

Hailey sat beside him, she had a large cup of some kind of soda, "I certainly don't need the sugar, but _daaang_ does it feel good!" She said happily, sipping on her drink.

Hailey looked up at Lukas, wide eyed, and hyped up on sugar and caffeine, "What did you end up getting?" 

“You were there when I got it, kiddo! Unless you were on Mars at the time?” Lukas responded, teasing her.

He shook his drink, which was decorated in red, white and blue Stars and Stripes, “A nice sweet tea and burger, and you MJ?” He answered her question anyway before swinging the conversation around to the quieter one.

MJ pushed his messy damp hair out of his face, “Just some coffee and fries,” he responded, looking a bit spaced.

Lukas paused before bringing the conversation back to Hailey, “I saw you got some nuggets again, are those that good?”

"Yes, they're fantastic. And cheap!" Hailey beamed, her bright blue eyes full of innocence.

“I might just get that next time,” Lukas said right as the employee working the counter called their order,”Hey could you go get it, Speedy?” He then asked Hailey.

She was out of her seat even before he finished, rushing to the front to take the food from the tired looking fast food worker. Walking back she set the tray down on the table, quickly separating her chicken nuggets from the rest of the pack. They began eating, but something was clearly on MJ’s mind.

Lukas took notice but hesitated to ask, “Hey, you doing okay?” His voice was soft and gentle.

“I’m fine, Luke. I’m just thinking..” MJ paused, “I still have those red strings in mind. They’ve been everywhere! On every puppet, especially the Snatcher puppet..”

“I bet it’s one of those stagehands, probably pranking us!” Lukas chuckled, taking a sip of his drink.

“But there’s like, no one at night!” MJ looked frazzled, confused, “It wouldn’t make sense!”

The topic was getting awkward and taking a turn Lukas didn’t want it to go down in public.

He swallowed thickly, “Maybe we should talk about this.. not in Macca’s?”

MJ’s face went red, “Sorry, do I seem crazy?” He spoke softly to Lukas.

“Just a little too paranoid; you’re worrying me,” Lukas eyed him.

MJ avoided Lukas’s eyes, “I’ll lay off the conspiracies,” he said quietly before adding with a sly smirk, “if you promise me you’ll go to sleep tonight.”

Lukas faked a short laugh and joked with him, “You're a fool to think I ever slept!”

MJ seemed to have lightened up, smiling evilly, “Oh I’m a fool alright, but at least I don’t voice a purple pool noodle with scoliosis!”

His roast made Hailey burst out laughing, “ _Pool noodle_?” She repeated him.

Lukas looked a bit red in the face, “I’m not a pool noodle!” He denied it as he acted menacingly like Snatcher.

Dinner was spent howling at each other's jokes and insults to their characters. They finally managed to settle down, taking deep breaths with smiles still on their faces.

“Okay, okay,” Lukas began, “ _Way_ off topic but, how about we hang out and sleep at my place tonight? I know last time we did MJ’s, but I just got a new pad, and I’ve been itching to show you both since like, all last week!”

“Sounds like a deal, as long as you don’t put me next to Hailey, she snores,” MJ agreed.

“I do not snore!” Hailey defended herself, pouting at MJ.

“You snore so loud it could be mistaken for an airplane flying overhead!” MJ backed up his point.

Lukas snorted, “ _Girls, girls, calm down_.” he said with a smirk.

MJ gave him a glare after he said that, about to say something when Lukas piped up again, “It’s getting late, we’ve been here for literal hours.” He feigned looking at a watch on his wrist.

“You’re lucky you paid for dinner or else you’d be catching my hands right now,” MJ threatened with a hint of sass as he got up from the booth.The other two stood up as well. 

Lukas playfully hit MJ on the shoulder, “Everything’s gonna be fine, Moon boy! Some red strings aren’t the end of the world!” He gave him some jazz hands before turning around to Hailey, who had not only tossed the trash away but was already speeding out the door.

“Ah peck!” MJ exclaimed before rushing after her, “Hailey, it’s too late for you to run off like that!”

Lukas lagged behind and got to the truck right as MJ finished telling Hailey about the dangers of running off outside.

He unlocked the truck, “Alright, let’s head out.”

Lukas hopped in, unlocking the passenger door and starting the truck again.

“You should really get this truck in to be serviced,” MJ commented as he placed Hailey in the middle seat.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. Just don’t got the money right now. Paid some bills this month, gotta wait for next pay,” Lukas pulled out of the parking space.

“You sound like my dad,” MJ chuckled.

“Oh my god, am I finally hitting that time where I sound like a boring adult?” Lukas sounded freaked out.

“But you _are_ a boring adult! You and your law stuff!” Hailey whined.

“That’s only sometimes, I’m cool! Still hip with the kids!” Lukas laughed nervously.

The conversation quieted as they went a new path. Lukas’s new apartment was much closer to the studio than MJ or Hailey expected. After going through the maze of complexes, Lukas parked.

He turned his head to the passenger side,”Alright, kids, we’re here.”

Turning the car off, Lukas stepped out and waited for MJ and Hailey to get out and shut their door before locking it. They looked at the complex, number 5, but looked exactly like the rest. Hailey wondered how anyone could remember where they live in this mess of replicas. She let out a sigh, grabbing MJ’s hand as they followed Lukas.

He led them to a first floor apartment. The door read three o’ nine. Lukas got the door unlocked after some trouble and pushed it open. It was a small space with a few pieces of furniture. A simple couch and a beat up TV. A lamp just before the back room at the right. The kitchen was open and just as small. Perfect apartment for one. 

They stepped in, immediately heading for the couch. Hailey getting there and claiming it first.

“I get the couch, Lukas had it at your place the last time,” she said before anyone else could lay claim to it.

MJ closed the front door and locked it behind him, “Alright, but if I wake up with you flopped on me, I’m not letting you call the couch again, deal?”

“Deal!” Hailey kicked off her shoes.

“So eager to make deals aren’t you?” Lukas smiled, taking out his low hanging ponytail. His hair looked soft and fluffy at the ends.

Hailey hummed in response, all of her earlier energy escaping her. MJ and Lukas waited for her to fall asleep before heading into the main bedroom and shutting the door.

“Can we talk about it now?” MJ asked, impatient.

“Yeah, we can talk. The red strings right?” Lukas pulled off his black shirt and replaced it with a white tank top from his dresser. He sighed with relief, finally in something cooler.

“I think it’s that wooden puppet that we got a couple months ago,” MJ just flat out said, “The red strings look like it’s own and the thing is _pretty_ old looking. Wouldn’t be surprised if it turned out to be haunted by some voodoo witch or something.”

Lukas hopped up onto his bed, “Yeah I wouldn't be surprised either. Thing gave me the heebie-jeebies when Valorie handed it to me.”

There was a pause, maybe even a second guess, before MJ told him, “As much as I like restoring puppets, I think I’ll trash that one on Monday.”

“Woah, really?” Lukas perked up, startled by what he was hearing. He put a hand up to MJ’s forehead, “You feeling okay? Not running a temperature?”

MJ pushed Lukas’s hand away, smiling slightly, “Yeah I’m fine, and really.. If it’s haunted or just plain creeping us out, the best thing to do is to just get rid of it.”

MJ carried on, “I could always go online to look for weird and broken puppets. Not the end of the world!”

He yawned, tired from the day of work.

Lukas laid down, “Well, I’m glad that was solved without much whiplash,” he sighed heavily. The fact that the puppet would soon be tossed making him feel a lot lighter and more at ease.

MJ took his glasses off and rubbed his face, “I’m about as tired as Hailey right now.”

“I can tell. You’re starting to drift away,” Lukas commented, “Coffee doesn’t do much for you, does it?”

“Yeah, caffeine usually doesn’t make me awake,” MJ yawned again.

He was about to say something more when Lukas shushed him, waving him off to go to sleep.

“Alright, you got me,” MJ held his hand up in defense, “Night Luke.”

He left the room without much word, but he was stopped at the couch by Lukas again, leaning outside his bedroom door.

“You forgot these,” he whispered, tossing him some blankets and pillows.

“Thanks,” MJ looked at Lukas tiredly as he turned out the lights and retreated back into his room.

MJ stood there for a moment, thinking. What if it wasn’t that puppet at all? What if it really was a stagehand or Valorie trying to scare them? Most the extras they had were children, probably one of their jokes.

MJ finally moved, laying one of the blankets on Hailey, who was snoring so loud it could rattle eardrums. She looked peaceful though. Not a worry in her dreams.

He pocketed his glasses and took to the floor, laying on the beige carpet. The pillow could only save his face from the rough sandpaper-like flooring. The carpet warmed quickly, helping him ease to sleep.

MJ slept, but it wasn’t _that_ much to brag about. He woke up, yawning. His phone ringing. Must’ve been his alarm. Pulling it out of his pocket, he looked at it, still half asleep.

He noticed it wasn’t his alarm, someone was actually calling him.

Immediately he was snapped awake, answering the phone, “Hello?”

“Darling, hello! I’ve been calling you since 7am!” Daniel was on the other side.

MJ relaxed, “Hey Danny, how's it going?”

“Oh not too bad, darling! Say could you do Blake and I a favor?” Daniel asked. His sweet baritone voice made it hard to say no to.

“Yeah sure, what’s up?” MJ looked over at Hailey, still asleep on the couch, as he talked.

“We need you to come in and start work on this new character idea we have! You’ll be paid extra, of course.” Daniel breathed, “We’ve got some new fabrics in for you to try and everything. I’m almost jealous at how nice they look and feel!”

“Sure I can come in, just keep in mind I’ll have Hailey and Luke on my tail end,” MJ warned him.

“Great! I’ll see you soon, darling. Buh-bye!” Daniel hung up.

MJ dropped his phone from his ear, looking at it, “Guess I’m going to work..”

He pulled out his glasses as he sat up. Pushing them back on his face and running a hand through his hair.

“You have to go back to work?” He heard Hailey ask him.

He must’ve woken her up by accident. 

“Yeah, the directors want me to start work on new characters for chapter 4,” MJ said bluntly.

“Sounds boring, I like chapter 3 better. I think it should go on and on,” Hailey yawned.

“I didn’t even describe chapter 4, Hailey,” he got up, stretching.

“Doesn’t matter, it’s boring!” She rolled over onto her back, pouting as she looked up at MJ, “I don’t wanna go back to work.”

“You’re not working, I am. You’re just a tag along,” MJ corrected her. He sat on the couch, making Hailey move.

She curled up tighter, trying to go back to sleep. Hailey was almost there when she was woken up again by MJ. He must’ve gotten Lukas up while she was trying to sleep again. He wore his favorite red flannel button up and his shoulder strap satchel.

“Wake up, Hat,” he told her.

“Do you want to try the ice cubes?” MJ asked him.

His words struck fear in Hailey.

She immediately got up, wide awake, “No, no! No ice!”

MJ and Lukas laughed.

“If I knew that’d wake her up, I would’ve tried it first,” MJ said to Lukas.

Hailey redid her low ponytail as she woke up more. It had messed up during the night and she didn’t want to look like Lukas when he sleeps with his ponytail in.

“Come on, kiddo. I’m even bring my handheld along,” Lukas enticed her.

“Nintondo?” Hailey asked.

“I don’t got anything else,” He shrugged.

She gave him a smug grin, “Just means you’ll be against me.”

Lukas faked a laugh, “ _Right_ , of course! _Like you’ll win against me, kiddo_.” He teased, giving her a challenge.

Hailey hopped up, “I’ll totally win against you!”

“Well we won’t know if you do if you don’t come with us,” Lukas got her back on topic.

Hailey slipped on her shoes and followed MJ and Lukas out.

They arrived at the studio after a short drive. The parking lot empty besides Daniel’s really nice black SUV. Thing looked polished and straight from the dealership no matter the weather. They opened the back door with their key, heading into the backstage area. Daniel and Blake were there to greet them. Daniel was a short African American man. He wore high heeled shoes to make up for his height. He had his hair down and casual to match his clothes. Blake was a pasty white Irish man with golden hair that covered his angry eyes. His suit was replaced with a t-shirt that had a baseball emblem on it and tan cargo shorts. They looked like two late-forties dads out for a barbecue.

MJ spoke upon seeing them, “So why’d you call me in again?”

“The shipment came early this mornin’. We told the lads online that we preferred weekend shipments to be here on Monday, but they didn’t listen,” Blake explained, crossing his arms.

“We didn’t plan to call you in today, darling. We just thought we’d pay you overtime to start work on those new puppets while testing those new fabrics!” Daniel translated Blake’s rabble with a smile. 

MJ smiled back, “You kidding? I’ve been waiting for them to come in!” He looked excited now that he wasn’t so sleepy. He didn’t hesitate to take the large box from Blake’s side and rush off into the back storeroom.

“Excited lad, ain’t he? I’ve never seen anyone that excited about puppets,” Blake commented. 

Daniel nodded in agreement.

“Whatever makes him happy, I support him,” Lukas placed a hand on his hip.

The backstage usually had a lot of people in it. Props being moved, people coming out of the changing room off to the side. Seeing it with just three other people in it made it look eerie and desolate to Lukas. He was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable.

“How’s college, lad?” Blake asked Lukas.

“College is stressful, I’m just glad to have a break in the summer. It is fun though, I enjoy learning,” Lukas kept up the small chat, “How’s the kids?”

“Rambunctious lil’ tykes like usual,” Blake smirked, thinking about them.

Lukas chuckled, “I miss having that kind of energy. I could get so much school work done.”

“You and us all, darling. I’m no runway model like I used to be,” Daniel joked.

Hailey pulled on Lukas’s flannel top, trying to get his attention.

“What’s up kid?” He asked her.

“You promised we’d play. I want to kick your butt in Smash Brawl!” Hailey put her hands on her hips.

“Hey,” he turned his attention back to Blake and Daniel who were moving to the storage room to see how MJ was doing.

“Is the break room open?” He asked.

“Always,” Daniel said, “Have fun, darlings!” He waved them off, leaving them be.

A few beats after they left Hailey grabbed Lukas’s hand and she spoke quieter, “Great, they’re gone. I have something to show you but you're not allowed to judge me, okay?”

“Uh, alright?” Lukas let himself be dragged by her.

She led him over to a small closet under some stairs.

“A storage closet?” Lukas eyes her.

“Remember all those times you’ve caught me in the studio? Well,” she pulled out a key, looks like it was made at Flormart, “I live in the closet.”

She unlocked it and opened the door. The closet inside had a mixture between school books and blankets. The walls had drawings on them and whatever shoddy craft she had made.

“Why haven’t you told anyone?” Was the first thing out of Lukas’s mouth.

Hailey flopped onto her makeshift bed in the corner, “Dunno! Didn’t think about it.”

“Do your parents even know you live here? Aren’t they worried?” Lukas asked, much more soft.

"Mom and dad don't really,” Hailey shrugged, "it's not like they're bad to me, they just hardly know I exist I guess. They don’t really feed me well and they don’t care about anything I do in school.”

Lukas bent down to her level, sitting beside her after a moment, “I’m-“ he started, “I’m really sorry, Hailey.”

“Why are you sorry? You’re not the one doing it,” Hailey turned her head to face his.

Why was he sorry? She’s right, he did nothing wrong. Then why did he feel so guilty about it. Like it was his fault. These feelings made Lukas feel upset.

Hailey could tell by his expression, “It’s okay, Lukas, really.”

“No it’s not okay,” Lukas said flatly.

He was in thought, thinking of ways to fix this. He didn’t want Hailey to just live in the studio. This place was horribly creepy at night and sometimes the extras forget to lock the doors behind them.

“You can live with me,” he finally said.

“Wh-“ Hailey perked up, sitting up to face Lukas at his level.

“I’ve got room, the couch may not be much but I can always get one of those changeable ones,” Lukas was already planning ahead.

“Are you sure?” Hailey looked like she was about to cry.

“Yeah, kid. I’m sure. No sense in you living here,” Lukas smiled softly at her.

His words made her hug him, tightly. She buried her face in his flannel and began to sob.

Lukas wrapped his arms around her, “I could get some boxes, we could move all your stuff by tonight. Set up a nice area on the couch, just for you,” he spoke softly to her.

She started to calm down, finally able to speak, “Th-thank you, thank you so much!”

She looked up at him, tears making her face glisten and hair stick to her.

Hailey hummed, wiping her tears off her face with her sleeve, “Okay.”

They sat there for a moment before Lukas pulled out his Nintondo Swotch, “I promised,” He said with a smile.

The game lightened up the mood. Hailey and Lukas played until the battery of the poor abused game system started to die. 

Lukas looked at it disappointedly before digging into his bag for his charger. He hummed,looking into every compartment.

“Looks like I didn't bring my charger,” He said, a hint of self hate in his voice

.Lukas was surprised.The thing was like an extra appendage to him.

He stood up, “Alright, wanna try something new?”

Lukas lifted her and placed her upon his shoulders, moving her ever so slightly to make sure it was comfortable for both.

“Oh my gosh,” Hailey hugged Lukas’s head, “Can we do this forever?”

“N-no, sorry. I don’t think my shoulders can take your weight for that long,” Lukas laughed nervously.

“Since it’s close to death,” He slipped the Switch back into his satchel,”I think it's time to start packing to move to my place. Do you think MJ would mind us using the box those fabrics came in?”

“He seemed more interested in the contents, I don’t see why not,” Hailey rested her head on Lukas’s.

He stepped out of the closet, closing the door behind him. He made his way through the studio to the storeroom and workshop. Daniel and Blake were nowhere to be seen. They checked the storeroom for them before they stepped into MJ’s workshop. The new fabrics strewn about. Boxes of tools overturned. Something happened here. A red thread on the floor, leading them in. Panic filled Lukas’s mind, where were they? Is this a sick joke?

“MJ? Blake?” He called out, “Danny?”

Getting no answer, he pressed on.

“Where’d they go?” Hailey asked him quietly.

“I don’t know but I also don’t like how everything is thrown about. Fabrics he cared about on the floor! His puppets all gone- except,” Lukas stopped, looking to the floor.

On the floor was that old, wooden puppet. The red thread line led to it. Surrounded by tuffs of deep purple fur. Fur that belonged to the Snatcher puppet.

One thing stood out the most to Lukas and it made his heart drop: MJ’s glasses that laid neatly upon its chest.


	3. Wooden Skin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Chapter contains one (1) curse word!! Also warning that there could be graphic details.
> 
> Chapter 3 is here! I was at a loss on how to properly structure this one. I decided making it more of discovery and feeling, getting into the thoughts of both Lukas and MJ.  
> This chapter will be the introduction of Valorie as a main character as well as my decision to make this story 9 chapters long. Listen, I tried to make it 10 for that sweet even goodness but couldn't bring myself to stretch this out any longer.  
> This chapter includes my favorite interaction, the one that sparked all this madness.

“Lukas?” He heard Hailey trying to get his attention.

Lukas snapped out of his thoughts, “Wh- what’s up, kiddo?”

“There’s something watching us,” Hailey said quietly, pointing towards a black figure in the corner.

Her words made his heart sink and begin to beat rapidly in his chest. He didn’t want to turn and look. MJ’s gone. This stupid puppet with his glasses. It was all catching up to him, and now? They’re being watched and even followed!

Was it MJ himself? Or Danny and Blake? Definitely _someone_ playing a prank on them.

But was it really?

Lukas scooped up the tangled wooden puppet off the floor, handing MJ’s glasses to Hailey for safe keeping. He picked off the purple fur off the puppet, pocketing it. Scuffed and scraped, stiff and lifeless: this puppet didn’t seem off or haunted. He handed it to Hailey before grabbing the box they needed to pack her stuff. Lukas was trying not to think about the extra pair of eyes watching them.

He felt strange, like the thing was beckoning him to it. He hastily left the room with her, not even noticing the figure that Hailey saw in the corner was following them. Anxiety picked up its pace as Lukas walked. His movements turned more panicked as they got closer to the closet Hailey lived in. They got in and Lukas shut and locked the door behind them.

“You felt it, right?” Lukas asked, wondering if he seemed crazy.

“Felt what?” Hailey asked, cocking her head to a side.

“Felt the thing in there calling you,” he set her down from his shoulders.

“N-no?” Hailey looked uncomfortable.

Lukas sighed and traded objects with her, taking the puppet while she started packing.

He helped her fold things and help fit it into the box while looking over the puppet more. It’s crescent moon shaped head and grayish blue paint. The red markings on its face and fancy maroon torn clothing made it look antique, but was it really? Was this doll made to look old? A name came to him when he was looking at it. He shuddered at the thought of comparison. It was a name he only called MJ on occasion.

“Moonjumper,” he vocalized his thoughts.

“What?” Hailey stopped her packing to look up at Lukas.

“This puppet. I’m naming it,” Lukas just said bluntly.

“Why are you naming it after one of MJ’s nicknames?” Hailey asked, resuming her work.

Lukas hesitated to tell her before deciding not to,” Just reminds me of him, that’s all.”

She hummed in response, finishing off packing by stuffing her drawings in there and closing the box.

Could it be that they were dealing with something greater than them? Something paranormal?

Lukas sat in thought, overthinking everything.

That thing, it looked familiar to Lukas. It felt like a part of him. Is that why MJ was so hesitant to throw this puppet away? It felt like him?

What if.. _he_ was the puppet?

Lukas looked at it, fearful. Paranormal things don’t exist. That’s all just movie mumbo-jumbo! Lukas tried to convince himself. MJ was probably in the bathroom- blind because he didn’t have his glasses! 

. . .

This convincing wasn’t working for Lukas. 

“Lukas?” Hailey had to pull him out of his head again.

Lukas looked at her, not saying anything.

“I’m done packing if you want to head out of here,” she told him.

Lukas got up, letting out a pent up breath. He set the puppet on the box, “Good, I think we will head out. I can’t stand it here. Not with that _thing_ ,” his voice cracked in fear.

Lukas picked up the box, holding it with one arm. 

His hand went straight to Hailey’s, “Don't let go of me, okay? I don’t want to lose you too.”

Hailey nodded, holding his hand tighter. She unlocked the door and opened it for him.

He led the way, paced slow enough for Hailey but fast enough to book it out of there.

They exited out into the parking lot. Lukas didn’t even bother to lock up behind them. The parking lot was empty besides his beaten truck. Blake and Danny must’ve left. Why couldn’t it have been them? Why MJ out of everyone? He didn’t deserve this! Lukas dropped her stuff in the bed of the truck and helped Hailey into the cab. An empty void in his heart, he started the truck and left the studio.

They arrived to Lukas’s place, the puppet and box still in the truck bed. Hailey carried her box to the apartment, no pep in her step, no smile on her face. She looked about as empty as Lukas. Lukas shut the door behind them, locking it.

“Sorry kid,” he finally said.

“It’s okay. Happy moments don’t last forever,” she replied.

“You sound like an angsty teen,” Lukas tried to joke.

Hailey smiled softly, joking back, “It’s my destiny.”

Lukas smiled back, happy to make her feel better after something stressful like that. He left her to unpack at the couch, heading into his room to research paranormal things and see if he can file a missing person report. He set the Moonjumper puppet on his bed before he started work. Lukas took a break in the middle to order pizza for lunch, making sure his new roommate was fed. After lunch he worked into the late afternoon. Hailey checked up on him as he worked.

He was oblivious to the puppet behind him, twitching and coming to life.

MJ did not recall what happened. One second he was up and getting his fabrics and patterns in order and the next second he was out cold. His conscious sitting in a void. He could feel something ripping his very being. It burned and throbbed with pain like breaking already torn flesh. The feeling vanished as fast as it came, replaced with the feeling of suffocation and numbness.

Was this it? Is this death?

A thousand more thoughts ran through his mind. Then he felt something else, pressure on his body.

How can he feel something if he’s dead?

It didn’t feel right. Everything he felt it felt fake. This was torture to him. What did he do to deserve something worse than death?

MJ’s numbness began to fade. He felt his heavy limbs and stiff joints. That feeling of falseness not fading despite him regaining his touch and settled being. MJ began to hear again, hearing Lukas talk beside him, on the phone. Was he in the hospital? Where was he? It was a task but MJ opened his eyes, taking in the apartment’s popcorn ceiling. He was at Lukas’s place. MJ looked around, unable to move anything but his eyes. Lukas was at his desk, his back to him.

Barely able to move his mouth, a soft, hoarse voice came from him, “Lu. .kas. .”

He caught his attention. Slowly turning his head, Lukas looked at him with fear. MJ’s eyes moved, looking him over. Lukas started to get up, hanging up whoever was in the call with him before backing away from MJ.

“Lukas.. What’s wrong?” MJ asked a bit louder, his voice starting to come back to him.

He was starting fear what Lukas saw. What was wrong with him? Is he horribly disfigured?

“Lukas?” He asked again, his eyes drooping. 

He was physically unable to keep them open all the way. It frustrated MJ. What was wrong with him?

Lukas’s eyes were wide, “H-Hailey?” Lukas called, “You need to see this, like _now_.”

Hailey appeared in the doorway, in her pajamas, “Yeah? What’s up?”

He motioned her to wait there before approaching MJ at the bed. His eyes closed.

“Hey, MJ, buddy,” Lukas poked him with his finger.

MJ opened his eyes quickly and looked up at Lukas, “Luke, thank god, I thought I was a ghost.” 

He sounded relieved but his suddenness made Lukas jump. Hailey got closer, holding on to Lukas’s arm.

“MJ, why are you a puppet?” Lukas asked, his face serious.

Hailey hissed at how casually Lukas asked that.

True panic started to set in. MJ could feel his nonexistent heart beat out of his chest. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing!

“I’m a what!?” MJ exclaimed loudly, “Is that why I can’t move or feel anything? I thought I was paralyzed!”

MJ hesitated but sat up to looked down at himself, “WHERE ARE MY LEGS, LUKAS?”

“I DON’T KNOW,” Lukas matched his volume and panic.

Hailey put a hand to MJ’s small head and Lukas’s arm, “Hey, hey! It’ll be okay! We’ll figure this out. No need to senselessly scream,” Hailey tried to calm them, panicked herself.

“I’m a puppet, Hailey!” MJ stuttered, “Theres no figuring this out this is-“

“It’s unheard of in reality. Maybe only in movies and books!” Lukas finished what MJ was saying.

MJ was calmer now, sitting up more to look over his new form. His wooden joints creaked as he moved his arms and hands.

He flexed and bent his fingers, “I’m that haunted puppet now, aren’t I?”

“Strings and all,” Lukas confirmed his question by showing MJ his own strings attached to him.

Lukas and Hailey’s panic started to die off. They were left with just worry as they looked him over.

“They look like they’ll get in the way, should we get rid of them?” Hailey asked Lukas.

MJ looked at them, uneasy, “I think they’re fine. Sure I might get twisted in them but that’s no reason to-“

MJ was cut of by Lukas picking him up by them.

“Nevermind, I want them gone! Please let me go!” MJ quickly backed out of his decision, begging Lukas to free him.

Lukas obliged but just straight up let go of him. MJ’s limp body hitting the bed again. 

MJ groaned in annoyance, “And don’t do that again either,” He sat up again after some effort, “This is humiliating and aggravating; I can’t do anything!”

MJ sat, lost in thought while Lukas moved to his dresser, digging around for something.

He let out a quiet gasp when he found what he was looking for.

He pulled out a pocket knife from his dresser, “Maybe we can get this all to work out. I’ll simply cut your strings smaller so they don’t get in the way!”

MJ snapped back to reality, focusing on Lukas who was coming back. He flicked his knife open, making MJ jump.

“This won’t hurt right?” He asked Lukas, fearfully.

“You know, I’m asking myself the same question!” Lukas responded, unhelpful.

Hailey stepped in, “Maybe you should cut one as a test?”

“All of them?” Lukas asked, a twisted grin on his face.

“No! Nonononono! Don’t do that! Bad! Stop!” MJ tried to swat at Lukas.

“All of them!” He bunched all the strings together before cutting them clean off, leaving only a fourth of all the strings left.

MJ huffed, angry that Lukas did that to him, “Why? How could you? What if it hurt me!?” 

Hailey just watched them, dumbfounded. Lukas was known to use comedy as something to help him cope with stress. MJ was always the serious one and disliked most of Lukas’s in the face of danger comedy.

Lukas just tossed the strings aside, shrugging, “What? You don’t trust your good ol’ pal Luke?”

MJ looked up at him, “You're a disaster!”

“I’m the disaster? Says the talking puppet!” Lukas cackled, joining the two on the bed.

Hailey got between the two, “Come on guys, we got something big on our hands.” 

She continued, looking between them both,”We got his strings off, now we have to get on topic, right?”

“And what’s that topic?” Lukas played dumb.

“Who turned MJ into the puppet! Because clearly it’s not the haunted puppet!” Hailey sounded exasperated.

“You’re right but this isn’t our area to figure this stuff out,” MJ admitted, “I’m just an artist, and Lukas is only a law student.”

“Should I continue to take this to the authorities?” Lukas asked them, “I _was_ figuring out how to file a missing person report before you sprung to life.”

“Maybe we should get someone who won’t call us crazy,” MJ crossed his arms.

Hailey hopped up, “We could call Valorie. She’s really smart and likes weird stuff.”

“That’s actually a better idea. She does like that detective stuff,” Lukas agreed with Hailey.

She smiled at him before picking MJ up by the torso. He was so tiny but was large to Hailey’s little fingers.

”Woah hey, what are you doing? Why are you picking me up?” MJ felt awkward, being held literally like a child by a literal child.

Hailey said nothing to him, taking him to the living room with her. He felt like an object, useless and opinion-less. She set him on the couch. Blankets over and toys around it with drawings on the wall behind it. Pillows littered the spot.

Lukas stepped out of his room, phone in hand, “So I’m calling Valorie?” He asked, looking at Hailey and MJ.

“Yeah, she’ll know what to do,” MJ answered.

Lukas gave an okay sign with his hands as he went back into his room, leaving MJ and Hailey alone.

“Why did you drag me out here?” MJ asked her, curious and paranoid about what the mischievous child could be up to.

Hailey pulled out something familiar to MJ from her pocket, “This was on your puppet body when we found you.”

It was his glasses. Talk about insult to injury.

“It was just left on me?” MJ asked.

“Yeah, freaked us out,” Hailey opened them up and placed them onto MJ’s face.

They slid right off. Hailey made a disappointed face.

“Maybe you should tape it?” MJ suggested before admitting, “I don’t actually need them to see. It’s nice to have 20/20 vision. The only upside to being this thing I guess.”

“You don’t look like you without them,” Hailey told him as she headed off to find something to hold up his glasses.

“I don’t think I look like me at all,” MJ commented quietly while she was away.

Hailey snooped around Lukas’s kitchen for something to use. She was about to give up searching when she found some super glue. She bounced with excitement as she went back to MJ and presented it.

Hailey pressed his glasses up to his head, gluing them to him. When she let go, the glasses stayed put. Placing her hands on her hips, she admired her work.

“I hope glue doesn’t ruin them,” MJ sighed, touching them before realizing, “What if I become human again?”

“I didn’t think of that,” Hailey admitted.

“When do we ever think?” MJ’s wooden smile seemed to widen with his joke.

Hailey laughed nervously, freaked out at how his face seemed to move. 

Before more conversation could occur, Lukas appeared at his doorway, “Just finished up with Valorie. She’s on her way.”

“She’s seriously coming?” MJ asked, worried about how she’ll react to him.

“Yeah, piqued her interest and that she cares about you and your health,” Lukas came over and sat down on the couch next to MJ.

“I didn’t know I was that important of a person, doesn’t she have a second job?” MJ played with his thumbs, flattered by Valorie.

Lukas just shrugged before changing the topic, “Nice glasses, Mooper,” he commented.

“Hailey super glued them to my face,” MJ said flatly, looking up at him.

“They complete the look. You look more like you with them,” Lukas gave him a soft smile.

He stood there in thought for a bit, looking MJ over.

“You know, you don’t have legs and that could be a problem later down the line,” Lukas pointed out.

“What are you proposing?” MJ asked him, concerned.

“Well I could remove whats left of them and renovate your bottom half for us to hold you better,” Lukas thought out loud, “I don’t think I can carve wood to make you new legs.”

“Hey, this could hurt him!” Hailey interrupted, upset that Lukas was talking about it so lightly.

Lukas hissed, “Yeah, you’re right, Hat. Sorry,”

MJ looked between the two, uneasy, “Maybe we should wait for Valorie and see what she’d do!”

“Okay! We’ll wait and see then,” Hailey said, sitting beside Lukas.

Lukas agreed with a nod.

MJ immediately apologized, “Sorry, I just don’t want to do anything rash or something- you know?”

“Yeah, yeah. I understand, buddy!” Lukas chuckled, “I’m just getting ahead of myself. I guess I’m just trying to wrap my head around all this?”

MJ cocked just head to a side, “Cope you mean?”

“Yeah, I thought you disappeared. Kidnapped by something. Over time I was dreading the back of my thoughts of you being this puppet, and then you woke up! All my bad thoughts and fears came true,” Lukas admitted while sighing, “I may seem calm, but I am trying so desperately to do that and stay on top of things.”

Lukas felt a small hand on his arm. MJ was trying his best to comfort him, though he doesn’t realize he’s not as comforting as he thinks he is. Lukas appreciated the act though.

“We’ll fix all this. We’ll get to the bottom of it,” MJ assured him.

The conversation about how Lukas was feeling ended. They all sat there, waiting. Lukas getting on his phone and texting someone whileHailey played with MJ’s clothes. A knock at the door brought them back to reality.

“Hailey-“ Lukas started to ask, but Hailey was already up and answering the door.

“Hi Vee!” Hailey greeted Valorie as she opened the door.

“Hey. I heard from Luke that you have a super weird problem?” Valorie cut right to the point.

“Yeah, we thought you’d know what to do!” Hailey let her in, closing the door behind her.

Lukas got up from the couch, “Hey, thanks for coming on short notice.”

“You’re lucky I don’t work weekends anymore, “ she smirked before adding, “And that I like odd stuff like this.”

Valorie socked him in the shoulder lightly, giving him a laugh.

She paused, looking back at Hailey, “So where’s the man of the hour?”

Hailey just pointed to the couch. Valorie whipped her head back around, meeting MJ’s eyes.

He was sitting upright, no chair back to support him on the edge of the couch cushion. He blinked a few times before Valorie reacted.

“What the fuck!?” She hissed.

“Val, language!” Lukas scolded her in a hushed tone, “It’s just Micheal!”

Valorie approached MJ, bending down to his level, “You really are moving. I thought Lukas was pulling my leg!”

She poked him a few times, calming down from her initial panic.

MJ was not amused, “I know I may seem like it, but I’m not a toy,” he said as he pushed her hand away. 

Valorie stammered, “Sorry, you’re just- you’re moving!”

She got up, dusting herself off, “Feels like I’m in a horror movie where everyone’s been turned into puppets.”

“Not everyone,” Lukas pointed out, optimistically.

“Not yet,” Valorie looked at him.

“You really think that the person behind all this is going to turn _everyone_ into puppets?” Hailey asked her.

“Well,” Valorie paused, thinking, “It’s not that far fetched considering we are literally next to a walking, talking puppet!”

MJ crossed his arms as they looked to him, “So, what’s the plan then? We can’t just sit here and do nothing. I don’t want to be a puppet forever!”

They all exchanged looks before Valorie piped up, “A little birdy told me that we needed to fix you up before making any plans.”

Lukas’s face went red, chuckling nervously as he avoided MJ’s stare.

“Gee, I wonder who that was,” MJ said sarcastically.

“Get the supplies, I’ll work on him,” Valorie instructed Hailey and Lukas, “You two start up brainstorming what we could do starting Monday to solve this issue.”

They went on it, giving her some supplies. She started work, explaining every process that she was going to do to fix up MJ. He just wanted to get it over with. 

Dinner rolled around and they all ate the leftover pizza from lunch. Not even a full day yet and MJ missed eating and tasting food

Lukas and Hailey decided to leave her be after dinner, heading into Lukas’s room to probably play some games. 

Valorie worked for several hours, not stopping until 8pm at night.

She finished up gluing and sewing a handle to MJ. It felt like surgery to him. Like being awake and aware while a doctor was going in and messing with your guts. His clothes draped down far enough to hide the hand of anyone who held him.

“That should do it,” Valorie sat up, stretching. Being bent down for a long time was one thing, but working on something so small like MJ, tweaked her back.

She picked him up by the handle inside. 

MJ was having trouble balancing at first, “Are you sure it’ll hold?” He asked.

“Are you doubting me?” she smiled and laughed, “Now let’s see how tweedle-dee and tweedle-dum are doing.”

MJ nodded as Valorie carried him to Lukas’s room. She opened the door to see his lamp still on but Hailey and Lukas were asleep in the bed.

Valorie hummed before closing the door, “I don’t know what I expected.”

She went back to the couch, setting down MJ on the arm rest. 

She stretched again, “I guess it’s a big sleepover then.”

“Sorry you got wrapped into this,” MJ apologized, laying his head on the arm rest.

“Dude, you're like my favorite person at the studio. I don’t mind doing favors for you,” she poked him on the cheek, “even if it degrades your dignity.”

MJ cackled, “Like I had one!”

Tiredness began to set in Valorie’s body. She worked long and hard to get MJ to be holdable.

Valorie sighed as she laid on the couch, thinking about something before asking him, “What's it like?”

“What’s what like?” MJ watched her.

“Being a puppet, what is that like?” Valorie played with her hair, “is it like being human?”

MJ thought about it for a moment, “It’s like wearing a glove. You can feel things but it’s muffled and fake feeling. Dumbed and numbed,” MJ began, finally working through what he’s been feeling and putting it into words, “It’s not painful, but it’s also not comfortable. My freedoms feel stripped from me and my identity doesn’t exist anymore. I don’t feel like Micheal.”

His words made Valorie shudder, especially near the end, “Well what do you feel like?”

“Lukas named this puppet already. I remember hearing him while I was semiconscious. He dubbed me Moonjumper, and I feel like that,” MJ told her, “The puppet feels like an extension of me almost, if that makes sense. I don’t exist but this puppet is me.”

“Almost like you didn’t exist in the first place, huh?” Valorie asked while yawning.

“Yeah, like that,” MJ sighed.

Valorie hummed, getting too tired to hold up the conversation, “Well whoever you are, goodnight.”

“Sweet dreams, Val,” Moonjumper bid her goodnight.


End file.
